starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Palace of the Trade Monarchy
History It was build by the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee on 16 ABY after it was in works for 4 years. The Minister of Building Rebuilding and Demolition Department of the NRC Rezeld Lors celebrated the opening of the building that from that moment was used as the HeadQuarters of the N.R.C. the Trade Monarchy and finally the Federation of the Allied Systems. Interior and Facilities High Council of the Trade Monarchy Conference Room High Council of the Trade Monarchy Ministers,Undersecretaries and General Secretaries gather in this room for the official and unofficial meetings. Trade Monarch, his Deputy Monarchs and Goverment Minister's always sit in the first row. In the second row you see the Ministers of the Federation of the Alied Systems while on the 3rd you see the Undersecretaries and on the 4th the General Secretaries who are there just to write the archive of the meetings for their Ministries. It is found on the 2nd floor of the Trade Monarchy Palace. Press Conference Room The Press Conference Room was created by the Ministry of Goverment and the Media Representative Regiae Versetillor personally. This is the place where the Media Representative is adressing to the media, journalists and releases the offical statements and anouncements. It can also be used by any other Minister wanting to give out an offical Ministry statement or anouncement. It is found on the 3rd floor of the Trade Monarchy Palace. Throne Room The Throne Room of the Trade Monarchy Palace was especially build according to the taste and preferences of the 1st Trade Monarch Lork Durd. In that room the Trade Monarch welcomes other foreing Head of States as it is also used for the giving crown to each new Trade Monarch. It is considered the highest and most luxurius place in the Palace. It can be found on the 40 and last floor. Ministries Each Ministry has its own floor where you can find the office of the Minister and the Office of the Undersecretary. In each floor also you can find the Center of Help for the Public offices and every other office the Ministry has. *4th Floor: Ministry of Goverment(In this floor you can also find the Deputy Monarchs's offices) *5th Floor: Ministry of Communications&Trade *6th Floor: Ministry of Economics Finance&Banking Assets *7th Floor: Ministry of Education Religion&Arts *8th Floor: Ministry of Labor&Social insuarence *9th Floor: Ministry of Armament&Defence *10th Floor: Ministry of Military *11th Floor: Ministry of Interior *12th Floor: Ministry of Foreign Affairs *13th Floor: Ministry of Tourism&Enviroment *14th Floor: Ministry of Health&Walfare *15th Floor: Ministry of Justice&Order Trade Federation Offices On the 16th&17th floor one can find the Trade Federation Offices with the special office of the Viceroy and the Settlement Officer as also a conference room for an unofficial Trade Federation Executive Board meeting. Royal Family Rooms On the 18th, 18th and 20th floor the Monarch and his closet relatives have their personal rooms. Those 3 floors are completely isolated from the hussle and bussle of the rest. Hangar On the floor under the 1st, the so called -1 Floor you can find the Hangar of the Palace of the Trade Monarchy where all officials and executives shuttles and yachts are landing. Monarch's Office On the 39th Floor the only office one can visit is the Office of the Trade Monarch which has the whole floor as a lobby and a square room for the office of the Head of State of the Federation of the Allied Systems with the one of the four walls being a giant window covered sometimes by velvet deep purples constrasting the red carpet. From the one side you can see private libraby of the Monarch and in the opposite wall the bar. In the middle there is the office and the guest chairs. The walls are made of marvel with statues all around. Federation of the Allied Systems Archive Floor On the 21st floor someone can find the F.A.S. Public archive with all declassified documents that might concern the public factor. This was done after the Ministry of Interior and its Minister Tar Nay insisted on complte easy acces to goverment information that show a state that has nothing to fear. It was open during the first hours of the day though and you had to pay to enter. Library On the 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th and 26th floor you could find the Public Library of the F.A.S. open to the public who could lend books from there and it was mostly about goverment and state books and documents able to be studied.